Gurney Plaza
, [[George Town, Penang|'''George Town]] is arguably one of the most popular shopping malls on [[Penang Island|'Penang Island']], with a recorded shopper traffic of approximately 16.7 million in 2015.]] Gurney Plaza is one of the most happening shopping malls in George Town. Located at Gurney Drive, the premier shopping mall of George Town caters to an upmarket customer base and features several top brands. It is also the second largest shopping mall on Penang Island after Queensbay Mall in Bayan Lepas. Completed in 2001, the mall is managed by Singapore-based CapitaLand Limited, one of the biggest Asian real estate firms. As with Prangin Mall and 1st. Avenue Mall, one of its main anchor tenants is Parkson Grand, with Cold Storage and Golden Screen Cinemas being the other main anchor tenants. The Golden Screen Cinemas cineplex at the top floor of Gurney Plaza is the second largest in Malaysia. Various well-known brands and entertainment options also set up some of the 400 outlets spread out over nine storeys of the mall. The mall also contains about 60 restaurants, some of which are alfresco restaurants at an outdoor space between the mall and the adjacent G Hotel. Gurney Plaza has faced direct competition from the nearby Gurney Paragon ever since the latter was opened in 2013. History *''All prices are quoted in Malaysian Ringgit (RM).'' The mall was opened in November 2001 and was the second shopping mall in George Town after Prangin Mall. Construction of the mall had cost RM250 million. Gurney Plaza was acquired by CapitaLand Limited from Singapore in 2007. The firm is among the largest Asian property firms, and owns several shopping malls in Singapore, George Town, Guangzhou, Chengdu, Shanghai, Beijing, Tokyo and Hyderabad. ]] By the time of its acquisition by CapitaLand in 2007, Gurney Plaza had already enjoyed close to 100% occupancy. Subsequently, a new RM83 million-wing was added to the mall, which was completed in 2008. The new wing, which faces Kelawai Road, Pulau Tikus, also includes 800 additional parking bays. With about 400 outlets occupied by several top brands and various entertainment options, as well as its strategic location within Gurney Drive, Gurney Plaza has become one of the more happening venues in George Town. However, the opening of the nearby Gurney Paragon in 2013 is expected to pose a direct competition for wealthier shoppers. Floors * Basement 1 : Cold Storage supermarket, restaurants and eateries, as well as a number of other services. * Ground Floor : Apparel and accessories outlets, as well as alfresco restaurants located outdoors * 1st. Floor : Apparel outlets * 2nd. Floor : Apparel, accessories and massage chair outlets, and several restaurants * 3rd. Floor : Popular and Malayan Publishing House (MPH) bookstores, electronics, toys, apparel and accessories outlets, a number of restaurants, and other services. * 4th. Floor : Break the Code interactive maze, Laser Warzone laser tag arena, accessories, salons, health and beauty outlets. * 5th. Floor : Apparel and accessories outlets * 6th. Floor : Cafes and restaurants * 7th. Floor : Golden Screen Cinemas, Red Box karaoke joint, electronics and apparel outlets, as well as eateries. Businesses Among the 400 outlets inside Gurney Plaza are top brands such as McDonalds, Nando's, Burger King, Subway, Starbucks, Bee Cheng Hiang, Guardian, Adidas, British India, Calvin Klein, Chanel, Charles & Keith, Giordano, Tag Heuer, Tissot, Osim, Ogawa, Timberland, Popular Book Co., Malayan Publishing House (MPH), Toys R Us, Samsung and Sony. Golden Screen Cinemas, Malaysia's largest cinema chain, operates the 12-screen cineplex at the top floor. It is the second biggest cineplex in Malaysia and the first in northern Malaysia with THX-certified halls. As with 1st. Avenue Mall, Gurney Plaza has a Red Box karaoke joint, which is also located at the top floor. The 'Break the Code' interactive maze at the fourth floor offers an 'escape the room' experience by searching clues and solving puzzles within a specified time limit. .]] Laser tag enthusiasts can also try out the Laser Warzone indoor laser tag arena at the fourth floor. It is one of the only two laser tag arenas in George Town, along with Laser Ops inside 1st. Avenue Mall. Opening Hours 1000 hours - 2200 hours daily Getting to Gurney Plaza Due to one-way traffic rules, most buses transit through Kelawai Road in Pulau Tikus, where the rear entrances of Gurney Plaza and Gurney Paragon are located. If you are coming from the George Town city centre, you can take Rapid Penang buses 101, 102 and 103 to Gurney Plaza. Those from the neighbouring suburbs of Pulau Tikus and Tanjung Tokong can use Rapid Penang's Free Pulau Tikus Loop bus to get to Gurney Plaza, whereas those from the suburb of Tanjung Bungah can only take bus 104 to Gurney Plaza. '''101 : Weld Quay - KOMTAR - Kelawai Road, Pulau Tikus - Tanjung Tokong Road - Tanjung Bungah Road - Batu Ferringhi - Teluk Bahang 103 : KOMTAR - Kelawai Road, Pulau Tikus - Bagan Jermal Road, Pulau Tikus - Burmah Road, Pulau Tikus - KOMTAR 104 : Tanjung Bungah - Jalan Gajah, Tanjung Tokong - Evergreen Road, Tanjung Tokong - Fettes Park, Tanjung Tokong - Mount Erskine Road, Tanjung Tokong - Pepper Estate, Tanjung Tokong - Mount Erskine Road, Tanjung Tokong - Burmah Road, Pulau Tikus - Pangkor Road - Kelawei Road, Pulau Tikus Free Pulau Tikus Loop : Kelawai Road, Pulau Tikus - Tanjung Tokong Road - Fettes Park, Tanjung Tokong - Mount Erskine Road, Tanjung Tokong - Burmah Road, Pulau Tikus - Pangkor Road - Kelawai Road, Pulau Tikus If you are coming from the south, such as the Penang International Airport or the Sungai Nibong bus terminal, Rapid Penang bus 102 also takes you to Gurney Plaza via George Town. Those from Universiti Sains Malaysia (USM), and the suburbs of Gelugor and Green Lane can take Rapid Penang buses 102 or 304, while those in Bayan Baru and Queensbay Mall can take bus 304. 102 : Penang International Airport - Sungai Nibong express bus terminal - Universiti Sains Malaysia (USM) Batu Uban entrance - Gelugor - Green Lane - KOMTAR - Kelawai Road, Pulau Tikus - Tanjung Tokong Road - Tanjung Bungah Road - Batu Ferringhi - Teluk Bahang 304 : Sunshine Square, Bayan Baru - Queensbay Mall - Universiti Sains Malaysia (USM) Sungai Dua entrance - Gelugor - Green Lane - Penang General Hospital - KOMTAR - Bagan Jermal Road, Pulau Tikus - Gurney Plaza Alternatively, tourists can use the Hop-On Hop-Off double decker buses to Gurney Plaza. Political Representation Penang State Government N.25 Pulau Tikus State Assemblyman : Yap Soo Huey (Democratic Action Party) Malaysian Federal Parliament P.048 Bukit Bendera Member of Parliament : Zairil Khir Johari (Democratic Action Party) References # http://www.gurneyplaza.com.my/en/ # http://www.penang-traveltips.com/gurney-plaza.htm # http://www.capitaland.com/our-business/shopping-malls # CapitaLand. (2007, August 16). CapitaLand Acquires Gurney Plaza, Penang and MINES Shopping Fair, Selangor in Malaysia for over RM1.2 billion (approximately S$527.1 million). # http://www.thestar.com.my/story/?file=%2F2007%2F3%2F12%2Fnorth%2F17115880&sec=north Category:Shopping Centres in George Town, Penang Category:Architecture of Penang Category:Places in George Town, Penang Category:George Town, Penang Category:Penang Island